Homecoming Gone Wrong
by Ry22
Summary: Inspired by a Victoria Justice quote taken out of context. Sam gets crowned Danny's Homecoming Queen, so Paulina gets jealous and slips some roofies she got from Dash into Sam's punch. Borderline M because of drug and sexual references. DannyXS and PXDash
1. The Dance

Homecoming Gone Wrong

Summary: Inspired by a Victoria Justice quote taken out of context. Sam and Danny go to Homecoming, where Paulina slips some roofies into Sam's punch. One shot. Post PP. Danny X Sam. T for drug and sexual references.

**A/N: For those who have been wondering, the Victoria Justice quote is "I can be loony and insecure just like anyone else." to Seventeen Magazine April 2011. This will be focused on the loony part in Sam. I can almost 100% guarantee she didn't mean it this way. For those who are curious, Victoria Justice is my role model and I hate ruining her quote, but it makes a good story. I have no idea how that quote lead to this story... very random:)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own _Danny Phantom_ or any related characters._

_(1__st__ Person POV- Paulina)_

Mr. Lancer walked on stage to announce the new Casper High Homecoming King and Queen. I watched attentively, knowing for certain it would be me and Danny.

"The Homecoming King this year will be… Daniel Fenton!" Mr. Lancer announced.

He waited a couple minutes for the cheering to die down.

"And the 2011 Homecoming Queen is… Sam Manson!" Mr. Lancer informed, then started applauding with the rest of the school.

Except me. I was staring at that Goth freak, dumbstruck.

'_I hate that ugly Goth loser. She stole my crown AND my man. But if can't get either, she shouldn't be able to enjoy them. It's such a memorable night, I hope she won't forget,' _I smiled to my self.

"Hey Dash," I said while smiling so flirty, only one boy had be know to resist it.

"Sup?" he said, the look on his face clearly saying what he wanted me to respond.

"Do you have any R2?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it'll cost you," he grinned.

"Sure. I'll be in you car in like five minutes," I offered coyly as he handed me my, no Sam's, roofies.

Putting on an obviously fake congratulatory, I went to talk to that Goth girl, slipping the roofies into her punch.

_(1__st__ Person POV- Sam)_

"What do you want?" I sneered to the shallow witch in front of me.

"I wanted to congradulate you!" she smiled genuinely.

Then, she did the unthinkable. She pulled me into a hug. _'WHAT?' _I thought.

"Watch your back geek," she whispered menacingly. There's the Paulina we know and hate.

"Have an awesome night!" she said louder, for everyone else to hear. "I wish I could stay, but my dad would worry if I stayed past the crowning."

"Okay. Have a good night," I said enthusiastically. '_Two can play this game,'_ I thought.

Thirsty from all the Paulina drama, I took a sip. _'Wow, that's some sick punch!' _I thought while chugging the rest.

'_Where's Danny?'_ Ithought, before getting sidetracked. Dang, I love this song! So I started dancing.

_(1__st__ Person POV- Danny)_

"One second," I said to Kwan, who was trying to convince me to join the football team.

I walked over to Tucker, who looked kind of annoyed that I interrupted his time with Star, and whispered, "Have you seen Sam lately?"

When he said no, I started to worry. I checked all the places she might be, even going as far as to ask Val to check the girls bathroom.

'_Might as well hit the dance floor. This song is okay,_' I thought. I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into a couple grinding.

"Excuse… SAM!" I started, then yelled as I recognized the girl to be my girlfriend.

Apparently unaware of my rage, she let go of her previous boy toy and started grinding against me, proceeding to make out with me.

All my fury was forgotten as I moaned in pleasure, until some shouted for us to get a room.

I was jolted to my senses. Why was Sam acting like she wanted to through it all away now? We hadn't gone further than short, sweet kisses while dating, and even our fake out make outs hadn't been this intensely passionate.

Come to think of it, we had made out once while dating. I had stolen a bottle of wine from my parent's cabinet, and we drank the whole thing, just the two of us. Then we kissed long, hard, and with passion.

'_Sam's wasted,' _I realized with a jolt. Uh oh! Her parents already hate me, why this?

I took her into an empty classroom, where I went ghost. I invisibly flew to her house, effectively sneaking around her parent into her room. Thank goodness she fell asleep, or I'd have to worry her parent's hearing us. I removed her gorgeous black dress and put her in her lacy black pajamas. Then, I carefully put her in bed, laying her on her side in case she puked.

'_Jeez, how much did she drink,' _I mused before flying back to the party.

**A/N: I am still having internal debates on the rating. Does anyone have any suggestions? I mean, 11 year olds take Heath at my school, and learn about drugs, ect. Also, if you want to continue this story, just review or PM me the title so I can read it:) Finally, I don't endorse underage drinking, sex or use of Rohyphenol. I'm not sure if I did it right, but I meant to discourage use.**


	2. Waking Up in Amity

Chapter 2: Waking Up in Amity

**A/N: This was originally a random one-shot, but due to overwhelming love (almost 200 views in one day!), I decided to pick up where I left off. Thanks to my awesome reviewers: Phantom Phanatic, xsugarxblossomx, magic stell, and DannySamLover20:) Sorry if I don't describe the after effects of roofies right, but I've never taken any myself…**

_Disclaimer: Why in the world would _Danny Phantom _have been canceled if I owned it? I don't own Lexus, Harry Potter, or Katy Perry's 'Waking Up in Vegas,' either._

(_1__st__ Person POV- Danny)_

After tucking Sam in for an alcohol-induced sleep, I went back to Homecoming, feeling guiltier by the second_. 'Sam wouldn't miss me in the state she's in,'_ I thought defensively. Besides, just spread a few rumors that Sam started throwing up after eating a wheat cracker with what she thought was dirt***.**

After chattering lightly with Tucker, Star, Kwan, and Val (between those four, everyone in Amity Park will have heard my lie about Sam's whereabouts), I discreetly flew home to watch over Sam. After all, who knows how much booze she had to make her that loopy.

(_1__st__ Person POV- Paulina)_

Dash, even while placing hot, passionate kisses down my neck, was too nosy for the good of anyone, especially me.

"What did you want the roofies for? You don't seem drugged," he murmured, slightly out of breath, but still sounding sexy in a way only he can manage.

"I drugged the Goth freak, stupid! Why would I drug myself?" I whined, and then went back to kissing him in a hastened frenzy, hoping he would drop the subject.

Of couse, no such luck.

"Why Sam? Wait, your not still into Phantom, are you?" he said, pulling out of my embrace like I was suddenly covered in cockroaches.

"No silly. I wish I was the Homecoming Queen. I haven't liked Phantom since he told everyone he's Fenton," I lied, hoping I wasn't acting too defensive.

Thankfully, he accepted my lame half-lie. We went back to making love as hot as before the interruption.

The truth is I like Danny a lot, but I also like Dash. He was my first when I wanted some ADHD medicine to stay up all night at a sleepover. But, if I ever told him about my feelings, he'd probably stop selling me the drugs and, even worse, stop sleeping with me.

_(1__st__ Person POV- Sam)_

'_Ugh, light,'_ I thought as I rolled over to avoid a Goth's natural enemy. Then it hit me. A combination of headaches, nausea, and thirstiness that can only be described in one word: Hangover. _'What the fudge? I didn't even drink last night!' _I thought, exasperated. I opened my eyes, trying to summon enough willpower to go downstairs for some water, but seeing my loyal boyfriend

"Hey Sam, are you thirsty?" Danny asked tentatively.

"Yeah," I croaked. Danny handed her a cup of water.

"You gave me a nasty scare. I thought you had alcohol poisoning. I didn't even know the punch was spiked, even though I had some right before you went grinding on everyone and their brother…" Danny trailed.

"GRINDING! Daniel Austin Fenton******, you know very well I wouldn't grind anyone, especially not a guy I hardly know," I ranted, knowing very well from my headache that it was possible.

'_Why don't I remember grinding?_' I thought_, 'the last thing I remember is Paulina talking crap to me, and then drinking the punch. Dang, it was good… what the heck?'_

"Danny, I think my punch was spiked, but with something stronger than booze. All I had was one glass and I wasn't myself," I told Danny, after telling him about my last memories before the blank.

"Sam, I think I should take you to the hospital. A drug that could cause you to act crazy, then not remember it could be really dangerous. On the way, I'll call the police station to ask an officer meet us there," Danny suggested tentatively, probably hoping I wouldn't have another flip out again.

"That sounds like a great idea," I said in an uncharacteristically bright voice, hoping to ease my timid boyfriend. For a world famous super hero with ghost powers, dare I say it, but he can be a wimp.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to meet Danny at the park. We'll be home before lunch," I yelled in the direction of my parent's room.

"Sure honey. Have fun," they chorused. It turned out they were happy when Danny and I started going out, not because they liked Danny, but they liked the fact that he's the famous Danny Phantom. Go figure.

We walked to the "Goth mobile," my black Lexus with different-sized purple skulls scattered on the hood. My hand was almost on the handle when an unpleasing thought came to me.

"Danny, the person that drugged me probably goes to Casper High. What if people start making fun of me? What if I get called a snitch? Loser I can handle, but…" I trailed off, breaking into a fountain of tears.

Danny, being the perfect boyfriend he always is, pulls me into a warm, but not too warm, embrace. Until the river calmed down into small stream, he babbled in a comforting tone, telling me that it would be all right and all that nonsense.

Eventually, he turned me around to look me dead in the eyes and said with conviction, "Sam, no matter what, I'll protect you. Whether it be from Phantom fan girls, ghosts, or bullies, I will be here for you." After his vow, he kissed my forehead and helped me to the car.

'_Why was I acting so emotional?'_ I wondered. '_Could it be a side effect from this mysterious drug?'_ Knowing I won't get the answer until we make it to the hospital, I shrugged and turned up the radio.

**Author's Notes:**

*** It was salami. It was really dark in the gym, okay?**

****I have no idea what Danny's real middle name is (maybe James? No, that's Harry Potter…) so I decided to use el nombre de mi enamoramiento. Please comment if you know Danny's real middle name and I'll change it.**

**Also, I love and welcome any and all reviews. Do you like the Dash and Paulina subplot, or should I stick to the classic Danny and Sam?**


	3. Testing for Drugs and Love

Chapter 3: Testing for Drugs and Love

**A/N: This story is a high rated T, almost M, so don't read if you aren't comfortable! Thanks to sarcasmsbestfriend, magic stell, Bookninja15, Gracie407, and sperry426 for the awesome reviews. I'm so sorry this took forever! Please enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own _Danny Phantom_ or any related character. I also don't own IPod or "S and M" by Rihanna._

_(1__st__ Person POV- Sam)_

We rode to the hospital in silence, but I doubt Danny noticed. His face looked serious and focused, but I know him better than to believe that mask. He's worrying about me and feeling guilty about not protecting me better.

I sat down in the waiting area while Danny talked to a secretary. The wait was short, only about 5 minutes, before the doctor was ready to see me. Apparently, these kind of tests need to be done quickly.

Danny, being the gentleman he was, waited outside the room to "wait for the police officer to come."

The tests that the doctor ran on me were relatively quick. I had to pee in a cup (ew!), which reminded me I hadn't gone since before that horrible excuse for a dance. (double ew!) Afterward, he drew some blood to test for drugs. Finally, he let Danny and the police officer in while he left to examine the samples.

The police officer, whom I recognized as Valerie's dad, was very to the point.

"What was your last memory before your possible intoxication?" Sheriff Gray said. (As Mayor, Tucker promoted him.).

"Paulina Sanchez and I were talking. I took a sip of my punch, then headed to the dance floor," I stated calmly. I was temped to through the phrase "shallow witch" in my statement, but I knew that would make it sound as if I was framing her.

"And so we have our first suspect. Is it true that before this drugging happened after you were crowned Danny's Homecoming Queen? Who was running against you two?" Sheriff Gray continued.

"Yes, I was drugged after I was crowned Homecoming Queen. Paulina Sanchez and Star Benson ran against me. Dash Baxter and Kwan Ma ran against Danny," I answered.

Just then, the doctor came in, interrupting Sheriff Gray, to announce the results of my blood and urine tests.

_(1__st__ Person POV- Paulina)_

After the amazing night with Dash after homecoming, I could help but want more. Papa has being working days and nights lately, so I knew I wouldn't have to worry about him barging in on us.

I called Dash. "Hey Dash. Could you do me a huge favor?" I purred into the phone.

"Sure, what's up?" Dash asked eagerly, knowing from my tone of voice exactly what I want.

"Could you bring a bowl of pot to my house? I'll pay you the normal way up front," I said seductively.

I could almost see his smile through the phone. "Sure babe, I'll be right over." I heard him trip over something before hanging up.

I burst out laughing. After being under so much pressure since my mother's death, it feels so good to have a couple of bright spots in my life.

_(1__st__ Person POV- Danny)_

This is my fault.

If only I hadn't suggested running for Homecoming King and Queen.

If only I hadn't revealed my secret identity to the world, making me popular enough to consider running for Homecoming King.

If only I hadn't kissed Sam and drawn her into my insane world.

If only I had kept a better eye on her.

Then we wouldn't be here, listening to the results of Sam's drug and rape tests.

"Her urine sample showed no sign of having sexual intercourse, but her blood tested positive for multiple drugs.

"I believe that the main drug used to intoxicate Samantha was rohypnol, which would explain the memory loss. Also, this was the most abundant drug in her blood stream, but I did find small traces of heroine, cocaine, marijuana, and several uncommon types of drugs. Apparently, the lab that made this sample did not value hygiene.

"If you need me to testify in court this, here's my card," said the doctor, then handed Danny and Sheriff Gray a business card.

"Well Sam, if you're ready to, we should probably go finish the interview at the police station. Danny, you are welcome to join us," Sheriff Gray commanded.

_(1__st__ Person- Paulina)_

I was so glad when Dash came over. I could tell he really wanted to get into it, and fast, so naturally I made him wait for a little bit.

I put the pot in a bowl and lit it. Ah, nothing gets you in the mood better!

Then, I turned my IPod to "S and M" by Rihanna while I stripped for him. By that point, Dash was so horny that he couldn't wait any longer. He carelessly ripped of his own clothes.

And we made hot, sexy love.

After a while, both of us got tired, so we decided to take a break. Dash said that he was hungry, and I had to admit that I was too, so I made us some PB&J sandwiches.

While I was making the second sandwich, Dash had a confession to make. "Paulina, you know how I sell drugs to a bunch of people, including girls, right?" he asked, actually sounding nervous.

I nodded, "Uh huh," confused at where this conversation was going.

"You're the only girl I've offered this kind of deal too. At first I thought it was lust, but now I think I like you too! Will you be my girlfriend?" Dash asked.

"Of course!" I responded, and then kissed him lightly on the cheek. At that moment, there was no crush over Danny or jealousy of Sam, just love of Dash.

All thoughts of sex were over. All we wanted to do was hang out and get to know each other. So we did!

**A/N: Please review! And thanks for your patience!**


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 4: The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Thank you for the awesome reviews, Momorulz, Danny Phantom Phanatic, sperry426, Bookninja15, and Gracie407!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Danny Phantom_ or any related characters._

_(1__st__ Person POV- Danny)_

"And in other news, tragedy struck at the Casper High Homecoming last night. Some rohypnol was slipped into seventeen-year-old Samantha Manson's punch that evening. Thankfully, her boyfriend, Danny Fenton aka superhero Danny Phantom, knew something was wrong and took her home. Police are investigating this case. If anyone has any information, you can call the anonymous tip line at 1-555-TIP-LINE. Sheriff Gray has also confirmed that the people involved in this drugging will have a lighter sentence if they turn themselves and other conspirators in," said newscaster Lance Thunder during the 10 o'clock news.

"Gosh! We come home after hours of being questioned and just want to sit on the couch and watch the news, until we realize IT'S ABOUT US!" Sam fumed.

Saying that Sam's over the whole "I've been drugged against my will; Poor me" is an understatement. Honestly, I think she would drop it if her parents and I hadn't persuaded her to keep with it.

Sheriff Gray was very understanding. He saw that Sam was getting frustrated with the technicalities. She looked ready to spit venom when some officer suggested that she was making everything up.

During our ride to the police station, Sam called her parents to come to the police station, and bring the family lawyer. Their relief when they got to the station and realized Sam wasn't in trouble was comical.

Unfortunately, the police didn't have enough evidence to go to trial just yet. Sheriff Gray said that he wanted to give the criminal(s) a couple of days to come forward. He really is a nice guy at heart.

Then, Sam started crying. I had no idea why, but I rubbed her shoulders and told her that everything was going to be okay.

After she calmed down, I turn on the TV and we spent the next couple of hours watching cartoon, until I had to go home. (Stupid curfew!)

_(1__st__ Person POV- Sheriff Gray)_

After an eventful day, all I wanted was to go home and take a nice long shower, but I couldn't stop thinking about the Sam Manson case

I know in my heart that it was Paulina. She became such a bad egg when her mom died. Nothing mattered to her except popularity and beauty. And I'm not just saying that because she dropped Valerie like yesterday's leftovers when I lost my job.

Still, everyone deserves a chance, so I gave her a few days to come forward.

_(1__st__ Person POV- Paulina)_

I was in heaven. Screw Danny Phantom; I want someone who loves me back.

Like Dash.

We could have talked forever and only had it feel like a second. Finally, I had broken out of my love trance to turn on the evening news. I had to admit that it was an old habit to watch for latest news about Danny Phantom, but habits are hard to break.

Besides, Dash didn't seem to mind. We jokingly debated about gay marriage for a while, until another story caught our eye.

"And in other news, tragedy struck at the Casper High Homecoming last night. Some rohypnol was slipped into seventeen-year-old Samantha Manson's punch that evening. Thankfully, her boyfriend, Danny Fenton aka superhero Danny Phantom, knew something was wrong and took her home. Police are investigating this case. If anyone has any information, you can call the anonymous tip line at 1-555-TIP-LINE. Sheriff Gray has also confirmed that the people involved in this drugging will have a lighter sentence if they turn themselves and other conspirators in," said Lance Thunder.

"Oh my gosh! Th-th-th-that was me!" I said. I was so screwed.

Dash had a bizarre look on his face. Does he look… thoughtful? If it is, he should definitely stick to being an idiot if he wanted to keep dating her.

"Paulina," he stated slowly, "I'm pretty sure that we're going to get caught. Sam must have reported the crime herself. I know that roofies hardly take anytime to kick in once they're in a person's system. Sam probably told them that her last memory was of you talking to her. I don't think that we are going to get away with it.

"But I have a plan. You should go turn yourself in to the fuzz. After they agree to give you the most minimum sentence possible, give them my name," he said.

"WHAT? Dash, don't play the hero for me! I'm the one what drugged Sam Manson, not you," I said.

"I'm not playing hero, babe. I know the names of the guys I buy from, and I know who I sell them to. Between those, I have plenty of names to get me the minimum sentence aswell," he said with a grin.

"But the police office probably isn't open this time of night. And I want one last night of freedom before we go to jail or whatever," I cooed seductively. Now that I know he could be gone in the morning, I wanted his love, possibly for the last time.

"Sure. I can keep you occupied," he said before taking his shirt off, revealing his sexy abs.

"I was counting on that," I said before we resumed our morning activities, now as boyfriend and girlfriend.

**A/N: Please review!**


	5. Flashback

Chapter 5: Flashback

**A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews, Danni99981, Gracie407, sperry426, HiyaKitty, and Danny Phantom Phanatic. Please keep them coming:) Also, keep in mind that, although Kwan is a little OOC, this is 3 years later. And please enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own _Danny Phantom_ or any related characters, or Ford Mustang._

_(1__st__ Person POV- Paulina)_

"Hello. May I speak to Sheriff Gray privately?" I asked the elderly secretary at the police station.

"Do you have an appointment?" the old lady asked kindly.

"Now, but I have some important information on the Manson case," I said, trying to appeal to her better nature.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but the sheriff is a busy, important man. He isn't available now, but if you give me your name, you can wait in the waiting area until he has a spare moment or two.

Just as I was starting to get teed off, Sheriff Gray appeared out of the back room and said, "Paulina Sanchez, right this way."

I was starting to get the feeling that the police knew I drugged Sam Manson when Sheriff Gray said, "Doug, grab the video camera. We may have a confession." For the first time in a while, I was proud of one of my decisions.

The sheriff led us to a private conference room, where I timidly asked, "Is what the news said true? About the drugger getting of easier if he or she comes forward and confesses?"

"Yes, but they also have to give us some names of people involved," Sheriff Gray said with a sly grin.

"The person who drugged Miss Samantha Manson against her will was, in fact, me. I received the rohypnol from Dash Baxter," I said right to the camera.

"So you plead guilty to these charges. We will take you into custody while we negotiate your sentence. I will call your father so he can find a lawyer," he said without looking surprised.

He promptly left the room when two officers came to escort me to a holding cell.

Whatever. I just hoped Dash would be okay. Even though we agreed to this plan, I still felt guilty for handing him over.

_(1__st__ Person POV- Dash)_

'_Okay man, just be chill 'til the coppers come. Stick to the plan,'_ I repeated to myself while pretending to watch some cartoon.

Honestly, I was panicking. What's taking them so long? Paulina left for the police an hour ago, when I departed for my own house.

Nothing is worse than waiting for something bad to happen and being powerless to stop it. Not even realizing a loser I used to wail on was actually my hero was worse then this.

Even worse, the girl I love is in danger. Everyone knows how bad jail is, and that's probably where we're going. But no matter what, they can't separate us. Paulina's too fragile to do this by herself, especially after her mom's death.

As some bad guy got his butt kicked on TV, I heard a knock on the door.

"Mrs. Baxter, I am Sheriff Gray. Would Dash be home?" I heard a gruff voice ask.

"Yes sir, he's in the living room. But I can assure you he's done nothing wrong," Mom said. Good ole Mom, always sticking up for me.

"Ma'am, we have a warrant for his arrest for possession of illegal substances. Now excuse me," Sheriff Gray stated sternly. He was clearly getting to the end of his patience.

I heard some thudding noises. Then a swarm of police officers surrounded me with their guns drawn! I put my hands up, but I was so freakin' scared I almost wet my pants.

"Are you armed?" the man I recognized as Valerie's father asked.

"No sir," I said, trying to be polite.

"Do you have any drugs on your person?" the sheriff asked.

"Yes sir. I have some coke, I mean cocaine, in my right front pocket," I said, trying to stay calm.

"Stay still with your hands up Mr. Baxter. Remember, we won't hesitate to shoot. Robert, go get the drugs, but stay alert. These drug-dealer types are dangerous," Sheriff Gray commanded like I wasn't there. And really, it didn't matter. I forfeited any of my rights as a human being when I idiotically started in the drug business. I remember it like yesterday:

_I had obviously been offered drugs before, but I always said no because I knew they would end my football career. Even though I'm the most popular kid in my grade, I knew it would all be gone if I wasn't the JV star quarterback._

_In the summer after my freshman year, I went to my first senior party. I felt so cool, like I was on the top of the world, and when Varsity quarter offered me ecstasy, I felt even higher. It was so much easier to say no to people my age that were less popular than me, but this was different. So I said yes, not thinking that I would get addicted. _

_Addiction only happens to losers, like Danny Fenton and his friends, or so I thought._

_Eventually, as the team did better and better, I came to more and more senior parties and tried more and more drugs. By the end of my sophomore year, I was so addicted to meth that I started to try and find someone to deal it for me regularly. Unfortunately, I had to drive my mom's car 30 minutes away to get the drugs, and my mom would notice if I took the car to some place I wouldn't tell her for more than an hour twice a week._

_So, I asked my parents if I could get a car for my 17__th__ birthday in a couple weeks. I mean, I've already had my license for a while and haven't even gotten a ticket, so I didn't think asking for a car would be a problem._

_Unfortunately, my parent's thought differently. My dad's restaurant chain was having trouble passing inspections, so my parents were worried that they may have to shut it down. They said that they couldn't afford to buy me a car, but they didn't have a problem with me buying one with my own money. _

_So, after lying to them about getting a job at the local supermarket, I started dealing drugs. I didn't have to worry about Mom asking where her car was, because she always assumed I was at work, so I saved my money and bought a nice, used Ford Mustang._

_Live after that was a drug-filled blur, but two moments stood out._

_One was when I got kicked off the football team because the second string quarterback got mad that he never got to play, so he told Coach I was dealing drugs. Coach kicked me off the team, but couldn't do anything else to me because he didn't have any proof._

_Another time, Kwan invited me to one of his parties. I went to hang out with my friends and maybe hook up with a hot chick, but I guess that wasn't why I was invited. Kwan opened the door, greeted me like a best friend, and asked me if I brought any "goods." When I said I didn't know I was supposed to bring any, he slammed the door in my face._

I shook myself out of the flood of bad memories. I would be making some more as soon as I got to the slammer. While I was remembering every moment Paulina and I spent together, I vaguely noticed being shoved in a cell in the police department, but I didn't care. In my head, I was already thinking of how I would propose to Paulina when we got out of this mess.

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the major detour. There are so many reviews hating on Dash and Paulina (not that they're a problem) that I realized they needed some depth. So I decided to include the reason's Dash and Paulina got into drugs. Paulina's mom died and her dad's a workaholic. Dash became a victim to peer pressure, and his family went through some fiscal problems.**

**Please review! Do you feel some pity for Dash and Paulina? Or are they still deserving of jail time, at age 18? Do you think that this chapter was unnecessary and boring?**


	6. The Verdict

Chapter 6: The Verdict

**A/N: Thanks to my amazing reviewers, DPchick, Earnest Wood, Momorulz, HiyaKitty, Gracie 407, sperry426, BlueWater626, Bookninja15, and SpeakWithAction.**

**Sorry for the late late late update:( I'll try better with the epilogue. Yep, you heard me right. This is the last chapter, besides the epilogue. Thanks for sticking with me through the crappy updates!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Danny Phantom _or any related characters._

_(1__st__ Person POV- Paulina) (Six months later)_

Court proceedings went very slow, but apparently that's a good thing. My lawyer wanted to delay the proceedings as much as possible so I got most of my time served in the town holding cell instead of jail.

Oh gosh!

My life is practically ruined. No one told me that Sam Manson was legally a minor because she was so smart she was moved up a grade! So know my lawyer is trying his best to think of as many reason's why what I did wasn't that bad. He even tried to say that I was watching out for her after I slipped her the drug, until the goth freak got a bunch of other losers to say that I left early.

Apparently, she's rich, so her parents hired great lawyers for the civil case to negotiate as much money as possible from me and Papa.

And Papa! He was so disappointed in me. After he lost Mama, I don't know how he will take losing me. I'm so ashamed that I'm putting him through this.

I groaned. If Mama was still alive, she would disown me!

I've even having after thoughts about selling Dash out. I honestly think the police wouldn't have caught him if I hadn't said anything.

Now it's here. The verdict. After almost six months of waiting, the jury was getting ready to deliver their verdict.

(1st Person POV- Sam)

Finally. Six months of cyclic waiting, getting frustrated, calming down, and waiting again, and this is the moment that could end it all. Justice will be served, and everything will be normal in Amity Park.

Gosh, you would think that we are celebrities or something. Well, Danny was already, but still. I guess I can see where they're coming from. An innocent girl getting drugged at a school function is pretty unheard of in our small, Midwestern-style town.

Paulina and Dash are the villains of the whole story. Even though part of me hates their guts for what they did to me, any human being would feel bad about what's going to happen to them after they get out of prison.

They will be shunned, forced to the fringes of society. No one will reach out to them because anyone who would could be thought of as "guilty by association" in the public's mind.

They won't be able to get a job because of their criminal record, even if they move to a different town. All in all, it's a lose-lose situation for the two of them.

But now's not the time to second guess my decision to go after them, though, at least not with the head juror heading to the podium, getting ready to deliver the verdict.

(1st Person POV- Danny)

Just looking over at Sam, I could tell exactly what she was thinking. It was what she was always thinking these days. She's doubting her decision to sue Paulina and Dash.

But it wasn't her decision. I pressured her to do it because I was frustrated that I couldn't save her from something. What if, instead of it being Paulina slipping her roofies, it had been one of my ghostly foes slipping her poison?

I couldn't live with myself if I lost Sam. After spending my freshmen year chasing after girls who hated one half of me or the other, I finally found the perfect girl for me, Sam. She is in love with all of who I am (ghost and human), and I love, among other things, that kind of acceptance.

Still, it's not Dash or Paulina's fault they slipped through my defenses. Making me mad is not a capital offense, so why should they pay for it like one?

_Snap out of it Fenton_, I commanded myself. _Don't dwell on mistakes. Try to fix them._ So I vowed I would.

_(3__rd__ Person POV Limited- The Head Juror)_

The head juror took her time heading to the podium. Apparently it was her civil duty to determine the fate of two delinquent brats. Whatever.

"In light of her confession, Paulina Sanchez has been found guilty of giving illegal substances to minor without her consent. For this, the jury's decision is to give her 6 months of jail time and 40 hours of community service. Because she spent 5 months and one week exactly in jail already, her sentence is almost over. She will be allowed to finish her sentence in the Amity Park holding center. Also, this incident will be written on her permanent record.

"In light of his confession, Dash Baxter has been found guilty of drug possession and distribution. Normally drug sentences are determined by the amount of drugs on their person at the time they were caught, which is normally in the act. But Mr. Baxter admits to these crimes dating back approximately 3 years, his sentence was determined accordingly. With good behavior, he will spend 1 year in rehab and 2 in jail," the head juror concluded as she walked back to her seat. She could wait to go home and spend some time with her kids. This case has been consuming so much of her time lately that her family's probably feeling neglected.

_(1__st__ Person POV- Danny: At Sam's home, after the verdict)_

"Sam, I'm sorry I pushed you so hard to prosecute them as harshly as possible. I'm going to visit Paulina tomorrow and tell her how sorry I am for ruining her life," Danny told Sam as they cuddled on the sofa in Sam's room.

"It's my fault to. I would stick up for my thoughts, which was really weird for me not to do. I'll go with you tomorrow," Sam agreed with Danny. With a clear conscience, they snuggled together watching TV, with clear conscience and a real plan.

**A/N: So what do you think? Can you tell what's going to happen in the epilogue?**


	7. Epilogue: Forgiveness

**Epilogue: Forgiveness**

**A/N: I love this chapter! It's so cute! **

**Thanks to Bookninja15 for reviewing. Please continue to review. I'll still read them.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Danny Phantom_ or any related themes, characters, or storylines._

_(1__st__ Person POV- Paulina)_

My sentence is almost done. I can almost feel the wind and fresh air caressing my face like Dash did before this mess.

It will feel like freedom, even though I won't be free. There will still be those glaring looks, the people who think I'm a monster, a druggie instead of girl who made a stupid mistake in a fit of jealousy.

It's ironic that the people who are going to view me as evil (even though they don't know me!) are going to be holier-than-thou-church-going-people who hear sermons about forgiveness and being unbiased every Sunday, but never listen. It takes an amazing person to be forgiving, even when you have every right not to be.

Danny and Sam are those kind of people. After all the crap I've put them though, they've forgiven me.

They day after the trial, they visited me in my holding cell and congratulated me on not having to serve any time in real jail. That little gesture made me realize that now was the time for me to apologize. Even though I doubted they would accept it, I believed that they wouldn't have come if they weren't considering forgiving me.

I bend down on my knees and asked, no begged, for Sam to forgive me. I explained how I got the roofies and why I was that horrible to Sam. After I was done with my story, they looked at me with compassion and said in unison, "Of course we forgive you. But do you forgive us for getting the police involved with our crappy high school drama?"

I wept for joy. In between sobs, I gasped, "Of course!" They stood there patiently while my emotions slowly became more stable. At last, I was able to form words and said sheepishly, "Sorry for breaking down like that. I don't know what came over me."

Sam said, "It's fine. But you should know that the rest of Amity Park will not be as forgiving as us. Danny and I pulled some strings for you. We set up a safe house for you and your father to live until the public cools down. It's right next to Danny's, so you should be safe. On the day you are going to be released from jail, Danny will fly you to the house invisibly. Then he will go get your father; he already knows the plan. Dash's parents will also move in with you because they might get some crap from the haters. We will bring you groceries, so you won't need to leave very often, but if you do leave, Danny will fly you invisible to a spot five blocks away. You can go about your business, but he will be your invisible guard. We will provide you with anything you might need, so there is no need to trail the adults at work. Also, Mayor Tucker managed to bully the superintendent into letting you finish your senior year at Casper High next year."

My heart soared. They not only forgave me, but they are trying to befriend me. Maybe getting convicted wasn't as bad as I originally thought. Sure, it's pretty bad, but I wouldn't have fallen in love with Dash, and I wouldn't have amazing friends like Danny and Sam. If I hadn't drugged Sam, I would still be a shallow girl who got everything in life handed to her because of her beauty.

_(1__st__ Person P.O.V.- Sam, A year after Dash is released from jail)_

"Gosh, I can't believe they made you into a movie, without asking you to be in it!" Paulina said to Danny.

"I'm glad. Those special effects were horrible! You could even see the cables. I'll show you some real flying," Danny said while jumping into the air and hovering, without bothering to change. "Ta da!"

Paulina and Dash mockingly clapped, while I said, "Not everyone can be half-ghost Danny."

We all broke out into laughter. Danny laughed so hard that he fell back to the ground, hard. Naturally, this only brought about more laughter.

The feeling of comradely was real, and it was nice. Apologizing to Dash and Paulina really was the best thing we could have done. Instead of being enemies, a true friendship had been foraged.

In fact, we were bridesmaids at each other's back-to-back weddings. I would have never thought that I would have allowed her near my hair on the day of my wedding, much less put her in charge of it. It actually turned out amazing! She did some kind of complicated braid swirl that was very edgy and very Goth. She straightened her naturally wavy hair and left it down.

In turn, she let me do her makeup. Because of her flawless skin, I didn't really need to do much. I did a nice neutral eye with false lashes. I use a barely-there blush. But the centerpiece of her face was beautiful, deep berry lips that complemented her Latina skin color so nicely. For myself, I used an amazing foundation that made my skin paler without looking ashy. I did a classic black smoky eye, tons of black eyeliner, and mountainous lashes. For my lips, I kept my typical purple lips with a clear gloss over them.

Paulina's dress was a classy, floor-length, satin, strapless dress. Mine was a floor-length silky white dress covered in black lace.

She and Dash were the first to get married, to which Paulina was glad about. If Danny and I had gone first, nearly none of our guest would have stayed for Dash and Paulina's wedding. I think she feels ashamed that the people of Amity Park treat her like a criminal, despite Danny's and my best efforts.

Everything went flawlessly. The guests of Danny and I were patient and polite during the ceremony. Some even congratulated them at our joint wedding reception.

Forgiveness is a virtue we all have come to live by. Without it, we don't live for happiness and love.

Would you want to live a life ruled by guilt and revenge?

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Comments are welcome. Epilogues are how books are remembered; how will you remember this story?**


End file.
